En el tejado
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Peter ha descubierto sus sentimientos por Wade, aterrado de que el mercenario descubra sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sin embargo Wade es incapaz de permanecer tranquilo mientras su querido Peter sigue comportándose de manera tan extraña.


**En el tejado. **

Disclaimer: Ni Deadpool ni Spiderman me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel.

Aviso: Contiene relación hombre x hombre.

Nota: basado en el universo de Ultimate Spiderman, la serie televisiva de Disney XD

* * *

Deadpool, Wade Winston Wilson, era un extraño mercenario que veía cuadrados en su cabeza al estilo de un cómic americano, por lo que técnicamente no oía voces en su cabeza... los cuadrados tenían lectura automática.

Además estaba en la lista negra de SHIELD.

Spiderman, Peter Benjamin Parker, sabía de sobra aquella particularidad (de hecho conocía veintidós particularidades más). Jamás había dicho nada al respecto, a fin de cuentas él no era nadie para criticar la cordura de una persona.

Pero eso no era lo importante para Peter, lo importante es que se había enamorado de Wade. Era toda una locura, si tía May se enterarse... Rezó porque jamás descubriese ese secreto.

No se lo había dicho a nadie ni a sus compañeros de equipo ni al mismísimo Wade. Peter planeaba morderse la lengua y fingir que nada ocurría, el no estaba enamorado, no debía estarlo, no podía...

Pero soñaba tanto con ser correspondido. .. era un peligro más letal que enfrentarse a los villanos de NY compinchados todos contra él.

Eso lo llevaba a la fastidiosa tarea de sobrepasar sus dudas, quejas... Si no fuese superhéroe, pero entonces jamás lo hubiese conocido ni hubiese salvado y ayudado a todas aquellas personas...

Era una maldición, había hecho algo horrible y lo habían castigado, sin duda alguna debía ser eso...

Iba a dejarlo, iba ha hacerlo, no quería hacerlo, debía hacerlo... No podía hacerlo...

Miró a la derecha al sentir como alguien se deslizaba a través del tejado hasta su lado. Contuvo la respiración al sentir como una mano en guantada se deslizaba por su nuca, resguardado por el traje de Spiderman.

—Hola Spideyboy, ¿Me has echado de menos? —Le preguntó sentándose a su lado, extinguiendo la caricia.

Peter recogió todo su autocontrol a duras penas y encaró al culpable de sus dilemas. Observó la relajación de Wade a su lado, algo inusual en él siempre alerta mutante.

Lo había echado de menos, en una semana había extrañado hasta el extremo la violación de su espacio personal, solo con Wade por supuesto.

—Se echa en falta a alguien como tú cuando falta. —Respondió diplomático, no queriendo exponerse demasiado.

El mutante ladeó la cabeza, Peter alarmado descubrió que había cometido un error y que Wade lo había descubierto. Que tonto era, que torpe e ingenuo era.

¿De dónde había salido la diplomacia y la falta de un chiste? Era cuestión de tiempo que le preguntase acerca de ello, a penas quedaban segundos...

Como agradecía la máscara en esos instantes.

—Peter...—Susurró extendiendo su mano hasta la mejilla de su interlocutor.

El adolescente suspiró suavemente, deleitándonose con ese simple toque, más de lo que se atrevía a pedir. El mutante sabía que ocurría algo, aún no sabía qué era exactamente pero sabía que algo ocurría.

Y Wade quería a Peter, adoraba a aquel superhéroe con complejo de bailarina de ballet.

—Si te pasa algo puedes decírmelo, sabes que haría cualquiera cosa por ti, solo tienes que pedirlo.

Peter dudó. Sabía que haría cualquier cosa por el, pero era demasiado difícil. ¿Cómo iba a pedirle que le quisiera como él le quería? Era imposible...

—No es nada...—Susurró no muy convencido de ello, deleitándose con el calor de la mano de Wade.

—Mientes fatal...—Acusó aproximándose más al cuerpo del adolescente, percibiendo un nuevo curioso dato.

No estaba tenso, le había permitido acercarse como nunca antes. Le había permitido profanar su espacio vital, permitiéndole pegar sus cuerpos sin objeciones.

Wade lo miro y Peter se sintió descubierto.

—Puedo explicarlo...—Susurró alterado. —Yo... bueno...

—Shh...

Wade le levantó la máscara a Peter hasta la nariz, dejando al descubierto sus labios suaves y sus mejillas encendidas.

—Wade...

—Cierra los ojos.—Pidió suavemente, acariciando el labio inferior del adolescente.

—Me da igual Wade...—Murmuró refiriéndose al rostro medio deformado* del hombre.

—¿Seguro?

—Completamente.

Peter extendió sus manos hasta la máscara, levantandola con sumo cuidado y cariño. Descubrió un rostro curtido por cientos de penurias pasadas que aún así era apuesto, humano.

Acarició sus labios, imitando las caricias recibidas anteriormente.

—Esto es lo que quiero. —Le dijo con cariño.

—Entonces está bien. —Afirmó dulcemente.

Y se besaron. Sus labios se presionaron y acariciaron, descubriéndose por primera vez, saboreándose y memorizando sus texturas opuestas e iguales, descubriendo descargas que recorrían su cuerpo.

Peter notaba cosquillas en su estómago, se sentía tan feliz que se sintió tonto por un instante. Wade sabía que eso era lo que buscaba, que aquel muchacho atolondrado era todo cuanto quería y más.

Era un hecho en el que coincidían los cuadros de lectura automática de su cabeza.

La noche les acunó en su seno, como había hecho con tantos amantes anteriormente y como haría siempre. Entre lanzaron sus manos, disfrutando de la compañía mutua, sabiendo que eran correspondidos sin necesidad de más palabra.

—**Fin.—**

* * *

*Medio deformado: en los cómics hay tres versiones del rostro de Wade: 1. está deformado totalmente, inclusive se le ve el craneo, 2. está menos deformado, esta es la más popular, y 3. está perfectamente formado.

Para mi Wade tiene el rostro como Bill Weasly después que Fenrik Greyback le ataque al final del sexto libro: medio deformado por un lado de la cara pero por otro no.


End file.
